disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel
April 30, 2009 - June 20, 2017 Ariel Ariel is a fictional character, a mermaid, and the protagonist of animated film The Little Mermaid. The character is based on the protagonist of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid story, but was developed into a different personality for the 1989 animated film adaptation. Her distinct appearance consists of long, flowing red hair, blue eyes, a green tail and a purple seashell bikini top with various hairstyles. She is an official Disney Princess. November 26, 2009 - April 11, 2017 In the story Ariel is the second Disney Princess to appear. Kilala comes in her world before the events of "The Little Mermaid".Ariel is portrayed as being adventurous, curious and stubborn. She continuously ditches her singing rehearsels to help Kilala find Rei. When asked about her father, Ariel insists that her father hates her; she later admits that she loves him, but only a little bit. She's also shown to be the best singer in the sea, and she helps Kilala defeat Ursula through song. Before Kilala leaves, Ariel tells her that she inspired her to find her own true love. She then gives her an aquamarine. Personality Ariel is beautiful, graceful and charming, but she also has many flaws. She's naive, impulsive, and easily swept away by her emotions. She repeatedly disobeys her father, risks her life on several occasions, and falls in love with Prince Eric on sight. She hardly knows anything about Eric or the human world when she decides to become a human herself. This would be risky enough without entering into a dangerous bargain with Ursula, who will enslave Ariel if the mermaid doesn't succeed in winning Eric's love within three days. And yet for all her faults, Ariel is very kind, gentle and sweet to everyone around her. She is King Triton's favorite daughter, and she has loyal friends who will do anything for her. Ariel looks at the world with wonder and excitement; she sees the beauty around her and delights in it. It is perhaps these very qualities (along with her beauty) that make people fall in love with her. Dress When she is a mermaid, Ariel wears purple seashells to contrast her green tail. When she becomes human, Scuttle gives her the remains of sails to wear as a dress. At Prince Eric's castle, Ariel wears a pink-and-white evening gown with puffy sleeves, accompanied by white dress shoes, dangling pearl earrings, and white barrettes. At bedtime, Ariel wears a simple pink nightgown. During Ariel's tour of the kingdom with Prince Eric, she wears an aqua skirt, an aqua blouse, and a navy blue bodice with a large aqua hair ribbon and black high heels. Near the end, when transformed into a human permanently, Ariel wears a sparkly periwinkle frock. During Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding ceremony, she wears a white wedding dress with green accents. Accessories include a gold tiara, a long veil, white dress shoes, and dangling pearl earrings. In the second film, Ariel wears a gold-and-white dress and a white hair ribbon to her daughter Melody's christening. At Melody's twelfth birthday party, she wears a purple evening gown with purple stiletto heels and an emerald-encrusted tiara. When the search for Melody begins, Ariel wears a simple green dress with green high heels and green earrings. When turned back into a mermaid, Ariel has her original seashells and tail. At the end, she wears her aqua outfit. In the prequel, Ariel is still a mermaid, so she still has her seashells and tail. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney Princesses Category:Jodi Benson Category:Reformed Characters Category:Ariel Category:Jodi Benson/Characters Category:Babes Category:Sierra Boggess Category:Sierra Boggess/Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters